


Shonen Dump : Avatar : The Last Fartbender

by InspiredNerd



Series: SHONEN DUMP! [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Airbending & Airbenders, Fart Humor, Farting, Humor, fart bending, immature humor, sea prunes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspiredNerd/pseuds/InspiredNerd
Summary: The title literally says it all. If you could airbend, you know you'd do it, too.
Series: SHONEN DUMP! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788031
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Shonen Dump : Avatar : The Last Fartbender

Walking down the ice street of the Northern Water Tribe capital, Katara and Sokka felt great relief at the comforts of a Water Tribe city, after their treacherous journey across the world with Aang. Not far away, Aang was feeling a different, more bodily form of relief. Katara smelled something and poked Sokka in the arm.   
“You have two helpings of sea prune soup last night there, Sokka?” She giggled and held her nose, while Aang also held back a laugh, his face reddening.   
“Hey, that wasn't me! Believe me, I know the smell of my own farts, and this stink isn't mine. Maybe it was you, Katara, as the saying goes, 'one who smelt it,'” - he looked to Aang to say the punchline in tandem, “'Dealt it!'” but strangely, Aang wasn't as enthusiastic about the joke as usual.  
Katara was not amused. “Well, we are on a busy street, it could have been anyone I suppose.”   
“Yeah, I think I'll going shopping for some new mittens or a scarf while you two are at water bending practice.” Sokka said. “It's been a long time since I brushed up my look!” While he tried to imagine an outfit that might catch Yue's eye, he caught another distinct whiff of a sea prune fart.   
“OK, somebody is cutting loose again.” He looked around, and noticed in his daydreaming he'd fallen behind Aang and his sister. They were so far away that if it had been one of them, wow, it would've had to come out with some serious force. Sokka rushed to catch up.   
“Hey, I think I've figured out who's popping out the prune power!”   
“Don't you dare blame me!” Katara said, giving him a harsh look.   
“W-wasn't me.” Aang had an innocent look on his face, but Sokka knew better.   
“OK, time to come clean, Fartbender!” Sokka grinned. “You had to have extra helpings of the sea prune soup because it was the only vegetarian dish at dinner last night! You're just using your airbending to move the stink around, make it seem like it's coming from me, right?”   
Aang's face flushed, confirming the accusation even while he clumsily tried to deny it. “Um, I wouldn't, I mean, eehhh”   
To his surprise, instead of looking angry, Katara joined Sokka in giggling. “Well, I can't say I wouldn't be doing the exact same thing if I could. After all, people seem to judge girls even harder for farting, for some reason.” Katara said.   
“Hey, I don't judge you for being a girl, I only judge when your farts are stinkier than mine.” Sokka pointed out, instigating a bought of sibling bickering that was only halted by a wind of immense stench swiftly passing through their noses.   
“Ugh!”  
This time it was Aang who laughed. “Sorry, I tried to blow that one up and away but it was either through you or a crowd of innocent bystanders!”   
The smell was gone, but still they held their noses and glared at Aang, who had not stopped laughing. “Oh come on, was it that bad? Fartbending is usually the first trick young airbenders learn. Imagine trying to pin the blame in a room full of airbenders after a cabbage feast!”   
Everyone laughed.   
“You better take care of that before practice, Aang. Sifu is not likely to appreciate your humor.” Katara said. “Though I do appreciate you blowing the bad wind away as you cut them out all morning.”   
Having silently passed a few out earlier as well, Katara wondered if he'd been blowing away her farts, too. He definitely had been, always moving the smell a few yards behind Sokka.   
“Well,” Aang grumbled, “I can't think of any real remedies, except to just let them out as they come.”   
“Nawwwww,” Sokka patted him on the back. “When a guy's feeling the gut rumbles of too many sea prunes, there's only one remedy.” He pointed to an ice latrine and turned Aang to face it. “You might need to push, but you gotta return those prunes to the sea, in a steaming, stinking, SHONEN DUMP!”

**Author's Note:**

> POO BE CONTINUED!!! Next episode of SHONEN DUMP, expect more juvenile shit-stories parodying other shonen manga, anime, and hell, maybe even some video games or literature, too. Expect more branching out in the future. No fictitious young man is safe. Remember, just 'cause they do it 'off camera,' all your favorite characters poop. Shonen characters sometimes have to drop everything to drop a SHONEN DUMP!


End file.
